


Long Enough

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before doing it anyway, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, The kind where you stare at their lips, Trying NOT to kiss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: You had several nervous habits.  Fiddling with your jewelry.  Running your hand through your hair.  Biting whatever you were using to write.Gabriel, on the other hand, had several turn ons... Yet, these days nothing topped watching you chew on your lips.





	Long Enough

You had several nervous habits.  Fiddling with your jewelry. Running your hand through your hair.  Biting whatever you were using to write.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had several turn ons.  Long-legged women. Food play. Praising. Spanking.  Hearing his name. Yet, these days nothing topped watching you chew on your lips.  

He was always staring at them.  If he’d been anything but an archangel, you would have certainly caught on by now.  It was only his supernatural reflexes that helped him predict your moves, allowing him to shift his gaze just before you noticed.  

He couldn’t help it.  He’d tried a thousand times to focus on something else when you were around.  Except all he could think about was what it would be like to taste them, to have them pressed against his, to feel them moan against his mouth.  

He couldn’t figure out why he was so damn infatuated with them, with _you_ , but the truth was hard to deny when he found himself spending more and more time around you.  It wasn’t just to help research or to check in on you during a hunt. He found himself doing everyday things he rarely did with others.  He watched TV shows on Netflix. He went to the movies. He took you out for ice cream and cooked meals with you rather than just conjuring what you wanted.  

He was getting soft.  Distracted. What he should be doing was cutting the threads that constantly grew between you, tying him to you even more, but he knew it was too late.  It wasn’t just about your lips or getting into your pants anymore. He had grown attached, something he swore he’d never do again, but by the time he realized it, he was already in too deep to walk away.

So there he was.  Seeing you back to your motel after exploring yet another ice cream spot to celebrate a successful hunt.  It was always the same routine. You’d finish one then find some local place that sold a mean dessert. Part of him wondered - _hoped_ \- that maybe you only did this when he was around.  

“Penny for your thoughts?” You asked as you walked along the line of doors toward your room.  He glanced up, realizing he’d been unusually quiet the walk back. The usual smirk slipped into place, an automatic response as he felt his casual persona return.

“Gonna cost you a little more than a penny, sweetheart.  What goes on up here,” he tapped the side of his head, “is priceless.”  

You made a non-committal noise, putting your back against the door rather than heading straight inside.  You studied him a moment, and as he quirked a curious brow he found himself doing the same to you. Were you prolonging his stay, he wondered, given that once you were safely inside he tended to disappear before he did anything stupid?  

Then again, pining away for you like some pathetic fledgling instead of just going for what he wanted, as he normally did, seemed pretty dumb to him, especially when he could end the entire _what if_ game by taking a glimpse at your thoughts.  

Not that he would ever do that to you, but he _could_.

“Are you ok?”  You asked, your head tilting slightly as you continued to appraise him.  

“Why wouldn’t I be?”  He fired back.

You shifted your weight from one foot to another, another sign that you were nervous.   _Don’t do it_ he prayed to no one in particular.   _Don’t you do it._ Not with the way the fading sun was hitting your features just right, bathing you in a warm glow that brought out the tone of your skin and your eyes.  If you did anything with your mouth, father help him, it was over.

Exactly 1.73 seconds later, you did exactly that.

The moment you took your lips between your teeth, his eyes immediately dropped to them, and he found himself unable to tear them away.  So many things raced through his mind. That he was staring. That he didn’t care anymore. That he had been doing this dance with you for months and maybe it was time to put an end to it.  

“Gabriel?”

 _Don’t you do it_ he repeated, the message now aimed at himself.   _If this isn’t what she wants, you’ll lose her for good._

Deep down, he knew this was just an excuse.  He would never lose you, not for something like this.  You weren’t that kind of person. That didn’t mean he should, however.

It also didn’t mean he _shouldn’t_ .   

He couldn’t hold back any longer.  He leaned forward, his hand grabbing the back of your head just as his lips captured yours.  They were so much more than he could have imagined. Warm. Soft. Pliant. Gently moving with his after a momentary squeak of surprise.  

Your hand tentatively came up to his chest, taking hold of his jacket and drawing his body closer to yours while the other fumbled in your pocket for your room key.  He snapped, undoing the lock, allowing you to turn the knob with ease.

“Took you long enough,” you murmured, smiling against his lips as you dragged him inside your motel room.


End file.
